A Valentine's Day Surprise
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day fanfic for DGSchneider. It is part of the Bonesology Valentine's Day gift exchange. Yes, it's a little late, but sometimes the real world can be a very odd place to live in.
This is a Valentine's Day fanfic for DGSchneider who didn't get her Valentine's Day story during the fanfic exchange this year. Now you should know that she really is a sweet and kind person and NatesMama1128 and I think that it wasn't fair that she was promised a story and didn't get one.

Her prompt: Booth and Brennan, a little conflict/misunderstanding, possibly some untimely interruptions and a lot of romance. She was game up to M, so thankfully that allows me to write T. I hope this is what you wanted.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Although Brennan didn't think Valentine's Day was a real holiday and she really didn't care if they celebrated it or not, she had grown used to Booth celebrating that holiday with her every year. He was very sentimental and she found that to be one of his endearing traits. That and the way he tried to fool her every year by pretending that he had forgot the holiday and treated the day as any other and then surprise surprise, he would sneak home early, cook dinner for both of them and have flowers and a present waiting for her.

He would also arrange to have Christine stay with Angela or Max for the evening, so they could have a lot of sex, which Brennan greatly appreciated. After having a child, she found that they rarely had a day where they could just enjoy each other's company and not worry about Christine needing them for some reason or another.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

February 14th came and with it the expectation that Booth would start his usual charade and treat the day as any other. After Brennan woke up, she found Booth was already dressed and cooking pancakes in the kitchen. He had cut up fruit in a bowl that she could use to top the pancakes and there were also glasses of orange juice waiting for her and Christine.

"Christine is getting dressed, Bones." Flipping a pancake on to a plate he placed it in front of her on the island. "She was hard to wake up this morning. I shouldn't have let her stay up to see that movie last night. I won't do that again."

The patter of running feet coming down the hallway, Brennan turned just in time to see their daughter race towards her with a red paper heart in her hand. "Happy Valentine's Day Mommy and Daddy."

After he moved the pan over to the side of the stove, Booth walked around the counter and scooped his child up into his arms. "Well thank you, Sweetheart. Why don't you give the heart to Mommy since she loves hearts and lungs and bones and . . . "

"Booth!" Interrupting him, Brennan took the heart from Christine and smiled at the silver glitter covering the front of the paper heart. "This is very pretty Christine. Thank you."

Pleased that her mother loved it, Christine wriggled in Booth's arms and after he placed her on the floor, stepped closer to her mother and grabbed her around the waist, hugging her. "Thank you, Mommy. I wanted to make one that looked like a real heart like in that natomy book you showed me, but Ms. Rankin said it had to look like that."

"Anatomy Honey and that's alright." Handing the paper heart to Booth, she noticed that some of the glitter was now on her clothes and hands. "Society expects a more stylistic heart representation during Valentine's Day."

Booth took a magnet and placed the paper heart on the fridge door. Running his hands under some water in the sink, he washed off the glitter that was sticking to his hands. "Sorry I forgot this year, Bones. I know you don't care, but I do. It's just my work load has grown so much and well . . . sorry . . . oh, um . . . I have to work late today, so you need to drive to work today."

Amused that Booth was creating a subterfuge so he could leave work early as usual on Valentine's Day, Brennan smiled and assured him. "Yes of course. I hope you don't have to work too late."

After he snagged a pancake from a pile he had on a platter and placed it on a small plate for Christine, he placed it on the island while Brennan lifted their daughter onto a chair. "Nah . . . well I don't know . . . maybe."

Spooning fruit on her plate, Brennan drank some of her juice. "Good."

Ooooooooooooooooo

After Booth left for work, Brennan and Christine walked out to her car, to make their long drive to the Jeffersonian. As she approached the car, she noticed something odd inside of the vehicle. Opening it, she found the car filled with red helium balloons. Surprised, Brennan laughed as the balloons tried to escape from her car. "It looks like Daddy didn't forget Valentine's Day after all."

Clapping her hands, Christine tried to grab some of the strings before too many of the balloons floated out of the car. "This is so cool, Mommy."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Once they arrived at the Jeffersonian, Brennan dropped Christine off at Day Care and made her way to her office. The sight of flowers on so many desks as she passed Angela's and Cam's office and the tech's cubicles made her wish that Booth would send her flowers at least once during the holiday instead of giving them to her at home. She knew she was being foolish, but she thought it would be nice none the less. Even though she didn't like to celebrate a manufactured holiday, she thought it might allow her co-workers and friends to see just how sentimental Booth really was and that he wasn't always the gruff man that most people saw.

As she approached her office, Brennan noticed that her blinds were closed and the lights appeared to be off. Since she rarely used her blinds, she wondered what was going on. A little leery, Brennan opened the door and found Booth standing near her desk which had two vases of flowers on it and several helium balloons drifting against the ceiling. "Booth, what are you doing? You know I don't really like to celebrate Valentine's Day. It's alright for Christine to give me something, but she's a child. I don't like you to waste your money on foolishness."

Holding out a single daisy towards her, Booth used his charm smile. "Come on Bones. Every year you tell me that and every year I make you dinner and give you flowers and a gift and you like it. Since we had such a rough time last year . . . well, I wanted to do something special for you . . . To show you how much I love you. Come on . . . Admit it, you love Valentine's Day . . . at least a little and when I give you . . ."

Suddenly feeling that her emotions were being challenged, Brennan scowled and shook her head. "I don't care for it at all, Booth. I merely let you give me flowers and a gift because that is something you feel compelled to do. I don't wish to denigrate your efforts, so I just accept them."

Pulling the flower back, Booth stared at it and then at Brennan. "Okay . . . I'm sorry I made you take my gifts. I won't force them on you again." His feelings hurt, Booth dropped the flower on her desk, walked around her and out into the hallway.

Filled with remorse, Brennan turned and called out. "Booth I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean . . ." She knew he was angry when he didn't stop or acknowledge what she'd said. _Why did I say that? He means well and he loves me . . . I shouldn't have said that._

Oooooooooooooooooo

After a day of silence from her husband, Brennan arranged for Max to pick Christine up from child care and take care of her for the evening and left work early. She stopped off at Whole Foods and purchased a large steak and some russet potatoes. She also bought some French bread, two bottles of wine and a box of candy from a specialty store she liked to frequent.

As she pulled up into the drive way, Brennan was surprised to find Booth's SUV in the driveway. Alarmed at the sight, she parked her car, grabbed her bags and raced towards the front door. Afraid that he was sick, she hurriedly opened the door, entered the house and closed the door quickly behind her. "Booth . . . I'm home. Are you alright? You didn't answer my phone calls today and . . ." Stunned she stopped in the middle of the living room and took in the lit fireplace, the candles burning on the mantle, Jazz playing on the stereo and delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. After she placed her purse down on the coffee table and turned towards the kitchen, she noticed her husband leaning against the doorframe staring at her.

Embarrassed that he'd let himself get angry at Brennan over something that he knew she didn't really mean, Booth smiled at his wife. "I love you, Bones . . . I shouldn't have got mad at you this morning . . . I know you didn't mean it the way you said it and . . ."

Brennan didn't want him to apologize so she interrupted him. "Don't apologize, Booth. I was insensitive. You know I'm not very good when it comes to sentimental holidays like this one and when you asked me to admit that I love Valentine's Day when you know I don't . . . I . . ."

He knew she was upset and he didn't want her to take responsibility for his temper. "No Bones . . . I pushed you when I shouldn't have. I know you don't care for Valentine's Day, but I just wanted you to . . . I don't know what I wanted and I got mad and then I was sitting in my office acting like a jerk to anyone that came into my office and I realized that I was just . . . I decided that you deserve to be treated better than that after all the terrible things that we went through last year, losing our house and Sweets and me being . . . yeah . . . and I had to do something to show you that I love you and . . . and anyway, I'm making mushroom risotto and . . ."

Suddenly moving towards him, Brennan dropped her bags on the floor and placed her arms around him. "Even though this is a manufactured holiday, I didn't mean to cause a rift between us, Booth. You have a right to certain expectations when it comes to holidays and it certainly doesn't hurt anyone if you wish to celebrate . . . The flowers were lovely and I had a lot of compliments from everyone who saw them. They made my office quite festive . . . I love the flowers and the balloons and the fireplace and the candles and the risotto, Booth. I love all of it because I love you. What makes you happy makes me happy."

His lips finding her lips, Booth kissed her and as their passion grew, Booth knew that they were alright. They were both strong headed and sometimes they butted heads, but in the end they loved each other and that was the important thing.

Their kisses turned to groping, to shirts being unbuttoned, to pants and slacked being tugged down and abandoned on the floor to more kisses and finally the made their way down the hallway towards their bedroom where Brennan planned to show her husband just how much she loved him and his sentimental heart.

As they stumbled into their bedroom, Booth suddenly stopped and released her. "Damn it. My dinner is going to burn . . . just wait . . . just wait right here. I'll be right back."

As he raced from the room, Brennan finished undressing and waited for her husband to join her in their bed. She knew that their relationship was strong and no argument no matter how serious it might be would keep them apart. _Booth is the one I love the most. He always has been._

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. I hope you liked it.


End file.
